Trisha's Story
by Kat1967
Summary: Trisha is a normal teenage girl. She isn't special in the slightest, but one day her normal boring life is changed forever. Her favorite TV show Supernatural becomes reality. She tries her best to not freak out...
1. Chapter 1

Trisha was a normal girl with a boring, everyday life. There was nothing special about her. She was a senior in high school with decent grades and her slightly plump 5'4" body, long dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes showed no trace of extravagance or oddity. Well, one day Trisha's achingly normal life was turned upside down. It all started on a rather bleak Tuesday...

That Tuesday started out like any other Tuesday for Trisha. She woke up at 6:30, got dressed, ate her Raisin Bran, and walked out to the end of her driveway to wait for the bus. She had not yet got her driver's license and besides she preferred to hang out with her friends on the bus ride. School passed as smoothly and as calmly as school can go.

When she returned home at 2:30, though, Trisha sensed something was wrong. The front door was open. Trisha knew that her mom did not get home until 5:00 and her dad did not get home until even later than that. Trisha debated with herself whether or not she should go inside or call her parents. Thinking back to the 200 Supernatural episodes she had seen, she decided that if Sam and Dean could take out leviathans and angels than she should be able to deal with a door being open. She thought it was fully possible that she had not closed the door all the way in her going to school that morning.

Repeating the Exorcism chant under her breath, Trisha made her way up to the door. She peeked inside and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Relaxing, she made her way inside. Trisha noticed that everything was as she had left it that morning. _I must have left the door open this morning. I am overreacting,_ she thought. Trisha turned around to close the door. As she placed her hand on the cool door handle, a blunt object knocked her in the back of the head causing her world to fade to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: When ever Trisha is thinking, the text will be italicized.**_

Images swirled around, dancing like ballerinas. At one point, one of the dancers came into clearer focus and it appeared that Mark Sheppard was muttering under his breath about a terrible "inconvenience." Trisha laughed at her silly thoughts. Mark Sheppard was an actor, a famed individual who would never hang out with the likes of her. With that thought Trisha slipped back off into unconsciousness. When she fully awoke, she found herself looking up at a vaulted ceiling. The ground felt hard and cold. "Oh, I see you're finally awake now, darling," muttered a deep British voice. Trisha sat up quickly and whipped her head in the direction of the all too familiar voice. Sitting on a throne was none other than Mark Sheppard dressed up as Crowley. _What in the world is going on._ _I don't think I hit my head that hard._

"I suppose you are wondering what is going on here," said Mark "Crowley."

"Yes...I am, Mr. Sheppard."

"Mr. Sheppard? No, I am Crowley, the King of Hell. You are in the wrong universe, Trisha Daniels."


	3. Chapter 3

_What?! How am I in another universe! And why does Mark...er...Crowley know who I am?_

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, why that. Well, you see this is one big mess. You see, I was minding my own business, destroying people's lives, the usual, when that blasted angel Gabriel came up to me blabbering on. Apparently, he had 'accidentally' opened a portal to another world when he was trying to get out of limbo. He got out himself, but he let someone else in-you."

"Gabriel is still alive?!" _I couldn't believe my ears. He wasn't dead!_

"That's all you got out of what I just said? Great, a fangirl. I have to deal with one of those." Crowley rubbed his face in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. It's just a shock. Anyway, why did Gabriel go to you? And what is limbo? Also, you still didn't explain how you knew my name."

"Gabriel got himself into a tight spot by dying. When angels die, they go to a place called limbo. There they live out the rest of eternity stuck reliving the moments before their death. The only way to leave is if the Big Guy needs one of them. Except for Gabriel. He found another way to get out. A portal works just as well, but it takes skill and resources -things most angels don't have. Gabriel was able to pull it off, but he weakened the barrier between this world and your's, making you fall through. I got involved in this mess because Hell is the closest place to limbo. I am not helping Gabriel. I am actually trying to minimize any damage to Hell. Gabriel has flown away some where to a safe spot of his. Also, your name is on your shirt."

Trisha glanced down at her school shirt and blushed bright red. On her shirt was a name tag with her full name neatly written. _How could I be so stupid? I always wear a name tag as a joke because no one ever seems to knows my name, even teachers._ _Oh, well. Now I look like a complete idiot to the King of Hell, one of my favorite characters. I guess there is only one question left to ask._

"How do I get home?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You could get home through the portal that brought you here, but it collapsed on itself right after you fell through. You are going to need an angel with some serious mojo or a really powerful spell. Either way, you are not getting out of here for awhile."

"Could Gabriel help? I mean, he started this portal business."

Crowley went to answer her question, but at that moment Trisha had an epiphany.

"What about Castiel or the Winchesters? They might be able to help?"

"Cas is on borrowed time, Gabriel is too weak, and only God knows what information the Winchesters have."

Trisha mulled over Crowley's words. "I think the best idea is go talk to the Winchesters. They always seem to know how to get out of tough situations."

"You can say that again," muttered Crowley sarcastically, "I suppose we can pay those two a visit."

Crowley reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He pushed a few buttons on the screen and then put the phone up to his ear. He stood waiting impatiently until one of the Winchester's picked up on the other end of the line. Trisha heard a faint deep voice say "Hello? What do you want, Boris?" come from the phone. Crowley's mouth twitched up into a smile that he quickly tried to hide.

"Hello, Squirrel. I was calling to inform you of a little problem that I seem to have stumbled into to. A portal was opened into another dimension and a 'traveler' from that world has stumbled into our world. Mind if I pop in a bit and chat about this situation?"

Trisha could not hear too much from the other end of the conversation, but there definitely was a sigh and a defeated sounding okay. Crowley listened to Dean for a few more minutes before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up.

"The Winchesters want to meet with us at a library in Lebanon, Kansas."

_That is close to the Bunker. Cool. _"When do they want us to meet them?"

"Oh, in about 20 minutes. I say we arrive to the party early, though." With that, Crowley reached out and grabbed Trisha's wrist. In a whirl of black, Hell disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, all of my readers. I have went through and updated chapters 1-4 of _Trisha's Story_. I have not made any vast changes. I simply made some points a bit more clear. If you find any other plot holes or oddities, please review and tell me so that I may try to rectify these issues in chapters to come. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Library-Lebanon, Kansas

It only took a few seconds to arrive at the library, but those few seconds caused Trisha's stomach to fall out of her body. When she and Crowley appeared in the sleepy library in Lebanon, Trisha threw up all over the man that happened to be in front of her. Why does this always happen to me?

"I am sooo sorry..." Trisha stopped when she looked up into the eyes of Sam Winchester. He smiled trying to hide his disgust at the brown, gooey liquid blanketed on his feet. He's so dreamy. He's even sweeter in person.

"Hey, darling. Wake up from your day dream," Crowley said while snapping his fingers in Trisha's ears.

"What? Oh, yeah. Um, I'm sorry, Sam. Let me get a towel." Trisha ran off into the girls' bathroom and grabbed a fistful of paper towels. When she got back, Dean had already helped Sam get most of the vomit off his shoes and pants. Trisha started wiping up the rest of the vomit off the carpet. Her face was glowing red hot with embarrassment.

"So, what is your name, little girl?" asked Dean.

"Uh, well, my name is Trisha," she mumbled. God, why can't I just not mess up for once?!

Dean glanced over Sam as if to question the validity of Trisha's statement. Trisha is a pretty weird name after all.

"Well, my name is Dean and this is my younger brother Sam, who you already seem to know." Dean looked at Trisha almost accusingly.

"Yeah, um, to be honest, in the world I come from I know both you of quite well," Trisha replied, "I also know Crowley from my world. He's my favorite charac..." Trisha bit her lip to stop herself from finishing that phrase. She looked down at her shoes to avoid Dean's gaze. To be honest, that last piece of information would probably start a very long and highly unnecessary conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked at Trisha oddly. "Crowley, you were saying that you have a portal problem?" Sam asked trying to stop any awkward and unnecessary conversations.

"Oh, yes, Moose. I was minding my own business when bloody Gabriel decided to drop by. Apparently he wanted to escape death and all that, but in his moment of complete selfishness he forgot that he opened a portal into young Trisha's world. Now, my life has been a living hell what with him disrupting my morning tea and her blabbering on!" Crowley took a deep breath and looked at Trisha.

As a matter of fact, everyone in the room was staring at Trisha. She had never felt so exposed, but in that moment. "Um, hi?" Trisha tried to make the situation diffuse by seeming as innocent as possible. After all, it wasn't actually her fault that she ended up in Supernatural.

"Well, Crowley, we could take her off your hands. She could come back to the bunker with us while we try to straighten this whole mess out for you." Sam said.

"What?! Sam, we can't take care of a little girl! Do you know how hard that is?"

"Dean, calm down. She's only a little girl. She can't be that bad.

_Oh, great. They're fighting about me now. Why can't anyone in this world just come up with a decision calmly? _

"Moose. Squirrel. It's been fun, but I gotta pop out. Toodles." With that, Crowley disappeared from the room.

Dean and Sam stopped fighting and stared at the spot where Crowley had stood just seconds before. They were a bit dumbfounded that he had left. Dean shook his head for what seemed like the billionth time that day and looked at Trisha.

"Well, I guess you're coming with us, kid."


End file.
